Death or No Death
by GamingJustRules
Summary: REDONE VERSION POSTED! When Phineas and Ferb's invention is hit by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Collapse-Inator, Isabella's worst nightmare comes true! Rated T. Phinabella, hints of Ferbella, slight Ferbnessa.
1. Prologue: When Nightmares Become Reality

**Hey everyone, GamingJustRules here. This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic called "Death or No Death?" Enjoy! (I know, lame author's note.)**

**Prologue**

**Perry's POV**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*** I woke up, my watch beeping. I ran out of Phineas and Ferb's shared room and out of the house. I answered my watch. A hologram popped up. "Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz is up to something. Get over there and stop him!" I saluted and ended the call. I strapped on my jetpack and went off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

I hopped into the balcony and ran inside. "Ah! Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz. "What an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" He pressed a button and trapped me in a cage. It's like one of those cages in Disney movies where you can walk through the bars. I rolled my eyes. "Now, behold!" said Doofenshmirtz. "My Collapse-Inator! I will fire this inator at City Hall and then the whole building will collapse!" At this point, I walked through the bars. I tapped Doofenshmirtz's leg and he turned around. "Perry the Platypus, how did you esc-!" I punched him so hard, he slammed into the Collapse-Inator and smashed it to pieces. It fired one beam. I pulled out my binoculars and I saw the most terrifying thing in my life! Terrified, I ran. "Curse you Perry the Platypusss!" I heard Doofenshmirtz say before the inator exploded.

**Isabella's POV**

As I was walking down the street to see Phineas, I heard a terrifying scream. "PHINEAS!" I heard in a voice probably belonging to Ferb. And then, *BOOM!* Terrified, I ran faster than my actual speed limit, my heart pounding insanely fast.

As I opened the gate, I saw something truly terrifying! Tears welled in my eyes. "N-N-NO!" I shouted in a raspy voice.

**That's it for the prologue. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessing

**Hey everyone, GamingJustRules here. This is the second chapter of "Death or No Death" Enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Edit: **Due to **humanusscriptor**'s review, I made some changes.

**Chapter 1**

I saw what appeared to be Phineas, dead, drenched in a pool of blood, crushed by a tall structure. I looked over to see Candace frozen with her mouth open, tears welling in her eyes. I also saw Ferb, tears in his eyes.

**Phineas' POV**

Can't move, can't breathe, can't speak, feeling weak, getting dizzy, I can see the light...

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had come true! "Could this day get any worse?" I yelled. Then the structure appeared to crush Phineas even more and he didn't appear to be breathing. "ISABELLA!" yelled Ferb. "SORRY!" I yelled back. By now, tears were streaming down my face like mad. I whipped out my phone and called 911. **(Author's Note, I've never called 911, so I don't know what it's like.) **"911, what's your emergency." I heard from the phone. "My friend Phineas David Flynn was crushed by a tall structure!" said Isabella "Where does he live?" "I don't know, but the street is Maple Drive." said Isabella. "Oh, we know that place. We'll be there in a few minutes!" I heard. Then they hung up. Worried, I looked at Phineas. "Isabella. Help!" he moaned weakly. By then Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher had arrived home, tears in their eyes. Even Perry was there.

**Perry's POV**

That Doofenshmirtz is gonna pay! His inators have messed with people, but THIS! This is too far! "GRRRRR" I worriedly and angrily chattered. "Don't worry Perry." I heard Ferb say. "Everything will be alright, I hope."

**Isabella's POV**

Man, how worried I was. By then, an ambulance had arrived and put Phineas on a stretcher. "Isabella, everything will be alright." I heard Ferb say. "B-But what if Phineas dies? He's not just my best friend Ferb, I, I love him." But if he dies..." Ferb says. "You still have me." "No thanks." I said.

By now, the ambulance had left with Phineas and I was crying my heart out. "Please, please! Let Phineas be okay. Buford and Baljeet had just arrived. "What just happened?" asked Baljeet. "Phineas was crushed by the world's tallest skyscraper." said Ferb. "The ambulance arrived a few minutes ago to take Phineas." I continued. "Is it visiting hours?" asked Buford. "Not right now, later this afternoon. But they just took Phineas, why not wait until tomorrow?" I said. "That works." said Buford.

**The Next Day, 1:00 pm**

**Ferb's POV**

I was in the hospital's waiting room with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and our parents. I thought, what if Phineas doesn't make it. What are the consequences? I walked to the front desk and there sat..."VANESSA!" I shouted.

**Vanessa's POV**

That voice sounds familiar. I looked up. "FERB!" I shouted, everyone looking at us in surprise. "Urrm, hi." he said awkwardly. "Ferb, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We had an accident with one of our creations, the world's tallest skyscraper." He said. "A ray hit the skyscraper and it collapsed on top of Phineas." he continued, fighting back tears. "I think I know what caused that." I said angrily. "What?" he asked. "My crazy thinks-he's-evil dad. His so-called inator, the Collapse-Inator must of hit the skyscraper."

**Ferb's POV**

Vanessa's dad sickens me. "Anyways, which room is Phineas'?" I asked. "D-28." She answered. "Alright, bye." I said and then left. When I came back, everyone was worried sick. "Ferb, did you find out what room Phineas is in?" asked Baljeet. "D-28." I replied calmly. Everyone including me rushed to Room  
D-28. "Wow, Phineas is in bad shape." said Buford. "No kidding." I replied sarcastically. Isabella rushed over to Phineas. "Phineas! Wake up! Don't leave me! "I-I love you!" she finished. Yeah, that's right. I finally admitted my feelings to him. "I-Isabella, d-did you ju.." Ferb stuttered. "Yep!" I interrupted happily. "W-wow, I-I never thought you would do this." Ferb stuttered again. **(SO MUCH STUTTERING!) **I grinned sheepishly.

**That's it for chapter 1. Stay tuned.**


	3. Author's Note, Please read

**Hey everyone, GamingJustRules here. This is not a chapter. I plan on rewriting the story. This story will be abandoned. NEW VERSION POSTED!**


End file.
